


Three Feet Wide

by eruthiel



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Background David/Jonathan, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fireworks, Innuendo, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: Angelica and David make their own entertainment.





	Three Feet Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903964) by [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch). 



> Prequel to the sequel to the sequel :P I'm posting this in a hurry so I might have to come back and neaten it up later. Title from "Party To Say Goodbye" by Seeming which again is a Colin/David song, but fits here too. Hope you like! <3

To mark his ten-year anniversary as benevolent dictator of the Ultra-Ade Mine, Jonathan Kingsley pulled out all the stops and pushed out all the boats, whatever those were. It was well known that he had a tendency to escalate things out of control, especially when it came to self-congratulation. Still, young David Knight – forced to attend along with his parents, as always – was not prepared for the sheer volume of people, volume of music, volume of food and sugary drinks and creepy comments from distant relatives (in True Blue circles, everyone was a distant relative) about how much he'd grown. It was overwhelming nearly to the point of nervous breakdown.

There were only two upsides. First was the promise of alone time with Jonathan Kingsley himself, who liked to take young David 'under his wing' i.e. into his bed for a vigorous seeing-to whenever Mr and Mrs Knight were asleep or otherwise distracted. Despite his rapid approach towards middle age, Jonathan was a passionate lover, his demands more than capable of keeping up with and sometimes even outstripping David's adolescent appetite. Second was the possibility of alone time with the great man's beloved daughter, Angelica. The Kingsleys' inner circle was so narrow that David, as the only child anywhere near Angelica's age bracket, had always been guaranteed her reluctant companionship at such gatherings – but this year, he had the feeling it might finally lead somewhere interesting.

After the banquet, David and Angelica snuck away, ostensibly to watch the fireworks from the upper reaches of the mining complex. They were getting too old for this now, especially her – she was David's senior by a few years, and had recently started her internship at MarsCorp's medical department – but sneaking around was their mutual favourite hobby, the backbone of their acquaintanceship since their eternally dinner-partying parents had forced them to play together as little children.

As David followed Angelica through the side-corridors and service elevators to which she was heir, he watched her ponytail swinging and wondered if she knew how much he fantasised about her. Probably. She seemed to enjoy his admiring glances, and treated him no worse than her habitual cold condescension, but it was clear that he wasn't her type. She only ever went for people who would give her father a heart attack if he ever found out; the more lethally enormous the hypothetical organ failure, the hotter she got, which usually meant people much further down the colour scale. David was unlucky enough to have been born almost Angelica's equal in terms of rank. He'd compounded the issue by sleeping his way into Jonathan Kingsley's good books, though of course Angelica didn't know that; she only knew that her father was less than typically rude to him and always insisted that he accompany his parents when they came to visit. Maybe if Angelica knew how David had earned this favouritism, she would see him in a more favourable light. After all, what would rouse Daddy's disapproval more than using his favourite toy without permission?

At last they arrived at an empty room near the top of the base. The back wall was one huge window, through which Angelica insisted they would have a perfect view of the fireworks. "They'll be starting in a few minutes." She locked the door and turned back to face David. "What do you want to do until then?"

She looked very pretty in monochrome, lit only by the red glow from the window. David tried to pass off his shyness as haughty cool, and shrugged, hoping that the shadows would disguise the anxiety on his face.

Angelica snorted. "Nothing to say for yourself, genius?"

"Um, I like your skirt."

That caught her off guard. "Oh," she said, "you're the first person to know what it's called."

"I read a lot of magazines from the culture department." David winced at her raised eyebrow, the unspoken accusation: freak! "I mean, not a lot," he added. "I-I saw one once, I think. But that stuff's for losers, am I right? Culture! Who needs it, haha, not me."

Kindly, Angelica ignored him. "Daddy had it made to look like the costumes of the founders. He's a bit of a traditionalist like that."

"Is it comfortable?"

"Not really. Want to try it on?"

Without waiting for a reply, Angelica unzipped the skirt and dropped it to her ankles, kicked it over to him. Her legs underneath were covered by long, white socks held up by little ribbons attached to her underwear. Trying not to stare, David stepped into the skirt and pulled it up over his trousers. It felt silky and cold, and under the baby pink shell there were dozens of layers of light mesh which made it stick out from his body like the bell of a tulip. It came down to just above his knees and made an almighty rustling every time he moved.

He swished and twirled around, delighted by the way it fanned out when he span. "What do you think?"

"Rather you than me, Earth nerd." Angelica leaned back against the door, arms folded, to watch him swanning about. "I wish Daddy wouldn't still insist on dressing me up for his stupid party. It's just absurd at this point. I'm practically a proper adult."

David sank to the floor, enjoying the way the skirt rode up his thighs and spread out around him like a tent. He bobbed up and down between his folded legs, making it rise and fall on a cushion of air. "You could have sex more easily in this," he pointed out.

"Gross. Are you imagining riding Rebhi's worthless Red dick right now?"

David grinned. "With all due respect, Miss Kingsley, you wouldn't call it worthless if you'd ever had it."

"I _have,_ you repulsive little skank. There's nobody you've fucked who I didn't fuck first, and better."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." David smoothed his hands over the skirt and imagined wearing it when he made his secret pilgrimage to Mister Kingsley's room tonight. He'd wear nothing underneath; one big hand would slide up his leg and end up cupping his bare arse, the other stroking his already-hard dick. He would climb atop the older man and the silk would cover the join between their bodies, the mesh making a million tiny, rustling movements against his skin as he bounced on Jonathan's big, beautiful cock...

Realising that he'd been carried away by the fantasy, David looked down to check if his arousal was evident through all the layers he was wearing. It wasn't, but the look alone was enough to tip Angelica off. "FFS," she groaned, "you actually are. I may not like the skirt, but don't take that as an invitation to spunk in it, dirty brat."

"Yes, ma'am."

David meant it as a joke, but as soon as he said it, the atmosphere in the room was as thick as week-old soda. He stared up at Angelica as she silently took one step towards him, then another. The window was reflected double in her eyes.

When she was standing right over him, she looked down and seemed to study his face for a while. She brushed his fringe out of his eyes, tucked a few stray locks of hair behind his ear. Then she pushed back his lips with her fingers and gave a cursory inspection of his teeth. "Not bad. You'd be really pretty, if you didn't come from such a good family," she confided. "But since we're here, do you want to get this over with?"

David nodded. Angelica pointed to the ribbons that held her socks up, and David fumbled in the shadows to unfasten them. There were more on the back; when these were undone, the socks slid down around her shins and he was left clasping the backs of her perfect thighs, nuzzling the crotch of her white lace underwear. She yanked his head back by the hair, making him squeak in pain, and held it there while she slipped the underwear off.

Finally, Angelica guided his face back between her legs. David moaned as his mouth met her warm cunt, pushed his tongue down over her clit and heard her swear. His nose was buried in a nest of wiry hair. She smelled wonderfully of sex and of the fancy soap they used here at the mine, which in David's mind was almost the same thing. As she twitched and shuddered on his tongue, he couldn't stop thinking, _This is Angelica Kingsley, I'm really going down on Angelica Kingsley in real life and she's enjoying it, she's going to come and I'm actually the one doing it, OMG Angelica Kingsley..._

Her voice came from above, in that especially imperious tone she used sometimes that was almost beyond parody. "I hope you appreciate what an _honour_ this is for you, Knight."

He moaned a dumb, worshipful affirmative into her cunt. Angelica wrenched his head back, leaving him gasping, straining to get back to her like a drowning man with her wetness dripping off his chin. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she snapped, and slapped him hard across the face before letting him go back to eating her out. He took one hand off her thigh and raised it in a thumbs up. Angelica grabbed it by the wrist and held it fast, her fingernails digging painfully into his skin.

Pinned to the ground beneath her parted legs, held in place by his wrist and by her other hand still pulling at his scalp, David felt everything else fall away. It didn't matter who or where he was, or why or how; all that mattered was the task at hand. His jaw and tongue were aching, his neck sore from the steep angle, his back arched painfully – all fine, all good, all worth it. His discomfort was a small price to pay for Angelica's pleasure. He kept working mechanically at her clit until he heard her erupt in high-pitched peals of happiness.

And for a moment David couldn't help but imagine a stronger pair of hands holding him in place, a deeper voice crying out above him, an altogether different kind of anatomy forcing his mouth open. In his mind he was servicing both Kingsleys at once, swallowing both of them, subject to both of them, father and daughter...

 _Nasty, filthy boy,_ he scolded himself. _When did you become so corrupted? Who put such ideas in your head?_

When the last aftershocks of her orgasm dispersed, Angelica shoved him backwards onto the floor. He sprawled on his back, gazing up at her, and for a moment he wondered if she was about to return the favour.

Instead she placed one shiny-shoed foot on his chest and loomed over him, her face lit intermittently by the fireworks that had started outside. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and you're dead," she promised. "Don't think you'll get away with it just because Daddy likes you. He'll still have you thrown in the pit with the rest of them if he thinks you laid a finger on me."

"Of course."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Very much."

"Creep."

Angelica removed her foot from his chest and held out a hand to help him up. In silence, they covered their tracks; David wiped his face with a tissue which he tossed in the corner, while Angelica put her underwear back on and refastened her socks. Then, with some regret on both sides, the skirt was returned to its rightful owner.

David tried to kill his erection by concentrating on the fireworks. _Thrusting shooting banging exploding screaming..._ It didn't work. _Disgusting boy._

The display had been going for ten minutes with no signs of stopping, and with no word having passed between the two teenagers, when Angelica spoke up. "It's quite interesting," she said. "They make them by firing rocks containing different ores and chemicals into the air, then blowing them up with lasers. That's how they get all the different colours and shapes."

"Ye-es," said David, drawing the word out over two octaves, "I _know."_

"Okay, genius. I was just making conversation."

"How's your internship going?"

"Boring, sigh. They still haven't let me practise on a single real person."

"Ah, just Oranges, then?"

Angelica laughed. "Have they given you a date for your graduation yet?"

"Sadly not."

"Huh. I always thought you were supposed to be a certified prodigy. I assumed you'd be halfway to Head of Science by now."

"So did my parents, it seems," said David, matching her smirk with a humourless grin. "Parents are the bane of my existence. You don't know how blessed you are to only have the one."

Angelica's head snapped towards him. "That's not a very nice thing to say, David."

Already, David regretted his remark. "Sorry," he replied, doing his best to sound sincere. If Angelica decided to abandon him up here, he didn't think he'd be able to find his way back alone. "I wasn't thinking."

No longer furious, but still irritated, Angelica shook her head. "You think you've got it so-o hard," she muttered. "You don't know what it's like, with Daddy constantly looking over my fucking shoulder. _You_ only see him at parties and in public, when he's usually in a good mood. I get the full package."

 _Package,_ David's brain repeated helpfully. He resisted the urge to smack himself in the head and made a vague noise of assent instead. "Mm-hmm!"

"Can you imagine what that would be like?" Angelica continued bitterly. "To have that brute over you every day? Making you play by his rules? And every time you struggle for a bit more freedom, he just pushes you down harder!"

 _"Mm-hmm!"_ repeated David, much louder this time.

Angelica gave him a funny look. "Anyway. Just think before you speak, okay?"

"Yes. Sorry." David stared out at the sky, which had finally fallen dark. The display was over. Desperate to avoid saying any of the words running through his mind, he blurted out, "I really am very sorry, Angelica. For everything."

She ignored him. "Do you want to go back down now? I think Daddy wants me to drop by the after-party so he can show me off again, at close quarters this time. You may as well come too."

David nodded. Back in the shadows, the few years between them seemed suddenly much greater. Next to her he felt like a little kid, even more than he ever did with her father. A thought struck him and made him laugh, so that he had no choice but to blurt it out loud. "Our parents think we'd make a good match, you know."

Angelica didn't laugh. "Yes," she said sternly, "because they don't have three working brain cells between them."

David smiled. "Quite."

Angelica tossed her hair as the two of them headed for the door. "It's a miracle they produced a couple of geniuses like us at all, really."

All through the hike back down to the elite living levels of the complex, David watched Angelica's pink skirt swaying ahead of him, and resisted the temptation to reach out and touch it. _Fuck, Mister Kingsley, Jonathan, sir, I hope your big day makes you half as horny as I am tonight, or all this filthy corruption of mine will go to waste._


End file.
